A trip to remember
by Erik'sInkWell
Summary: When Zoe Murdoch Marshal accompanies her husband on board the Queen Elizabeth, memories of the Titanic come flooding back. Can she learn to bury the past and move on? Follow on from An Officer and a Gentleman
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

3rd March 1940, Mid Ocean, Cherbourg, RMS Queen Elizabeth maiden voyage.

Zoe gazed out to the ocean, oblivious to her surroundings, the first class people wandered around the A deck of the brand new Cunard passenger liner RMS Queen Elizabeth. This time though, she was a guest as the captains wife, and not an officer of the watch on the new 'ship of dreams' to celebrate her launch. She had written her parents a postcard, had spoken to a nice old lady who had now gone for dinner, and was now alone, leaning on the balcony.  
She hadn't noted or sensed anyone behind her until Evan pinched her waist ever so discreetly, drawing her close as she jumped, her small heels clicked on the wooden decking.  
"Evan," she muttered, laughing as he kissed her neck.  
The young captain grinned, holding his wife close.  
"You look bored, Zo." he murmured.  
"I am. I'm sick of pacing this damn deck." she replied, turning around to face him.  
He raised his brow, his hands trailing gently up and down her slender waist.  
"Well I can't be having you bored now, can I?"  
She raised an amused brow, looping her arms around his strong neck as he stole a loving kiss.  
"When do you sign off?" she asked.  
"Two o clock, and then I'm all yours till midnight." he replied.  
Zoe started to laugh at him then.  
"What?"  
"You sound like Cinderella."  
He grinned and scowled playfully as she knocked his hat off.  
"That's an offence, Mrs Marshal."  
She battered her lashes at him playfully.  
"Tosh."  
"It is. Knocking a captain's hat off-"  
"Captain!"  
Evan grumbled, sighing and turning around.  
"We've got a problem."  
Zoe blinked at the cadet.  
"Go on," she sighed, kissing his cheek.  
He picked up his hat and headed back to the wheel room.  
"They're not radioing in. Miles reckons they could be Germans sir."  
Evan frowned.  
"Hold back the engines. Stop the ship, let's see what they do."  
The cadet nodded and ran to find the first officer.  
"Submarine four two zero this is Captain Marshal of The RMS Queen Elizabeth, can we have your position?"  
He paused, holding the radio.  
Two cadets watched him nervously, slightly glancing across at Zoe who was now leant in the door way.  
"Evan?"  
"Submarine four two zero, we need a response."  
Zoe walked across and gazed at the screen.  
"Evan it's heading righ-"  
"Zoe I know." he silenced her firmly.  
"Sir...the things sixteen foot long," moused the fourth officer.  
"Sixteen foo-"  
Zoe stepped back as she watched Evan dart back out on deck so that she wasn't in his way.  
He couldn't see anything.  
"Sir!"  
He darted back into the wheel room as the radio crackled.  
"RMS Elizabeth, this is dodgeball four two zero, passing right underneath you chaps."  
"Bastards," muttered Evan as the two cadets laughed at the British accent.  
"Just hurry up boys, you're interfering with our radio."  
"Will do chaps. Over and out."  
"Every flaming time. Why?"  
"Probably want to get a look at the scale of her sir."  
Zoe looked down and hid a smile.  
"Captain? Why have we stopped?" asked a nosy first class passenger.  
Evan turned to her and forced a polite smile.  
"Nothing to worry about ma'am, just a submarine underneath us disrupting the radio."  
"Goodness is it British?" asked another.  
"Yes, it is sir."  
"Thank heavens for that."  
"We're clear sir."  
"Right, start her back up again," instructed Evan.  
"Yes captain."  
"Always the professional," mused Zoe as he walked towards her.  
"I'm sorry I snapped."  
She shook her head and smiled.  
"You were doing your job."  
"Mhm." he shrugged.  
"Still wasn't an excuse to snap."  
"Evan, you thought a German sub was going to attack. You had every right to shut me up. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and get on." she murmured, kissing him softly on the lips before leaving him to it.  
"Now if that were me, I'm have damn trouble concentrating on the job," said Peters loudly.  
Evan grinned.  
"Good job it's not you then isn't it?"  
"I suppose."  
Evan chuckled.  
"You're a lucky bastard Marshal, I hope you know that."  
"Of course." He glanced up at the clock.  
"Ah Blimey you're never counting the hours down are you Ev's?"  
"Damn right I am. I haven't seen Zoe properly for two damn days."  
"I dunno how she puts up with you."  
Evan shook his head at the light banter and carried on with some much delayed paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N.**

**I decided to put this at the beginning as this is a story as to what happens to Zoe/ Evan, William/ Aurora. A lot of people inboxed me asking me what happened to William and Aurora and if they had children etc, etc, so this story is a follow on from an Officer and a Gentleman which I suggest you read first as a lot of it will be referred to the Titanic as this is based in 1940. **

XXXXXXX

Xx~Chapter 1. Final goodbye's.~xX

Zoe hugged William Murdoch so tightly that she almost choked him to death.

"Zoe," he chuckled as she clung to him, patting her back.

"It's only two weeks."

"Please papa, can't you come?" she begged, gazing at him desperately. She didn't want to be left roaming on a huge ship alone while Evan worked.

He shook his head. He refused to set foot on any ship what hadn't been christened. Not after the Titanic.

"I'm sorry lovvie. You'll be alright, I'm sure of it. They're all more high tech now."

Zoe still clung to his jacket reluctantly not wanting to let go.

"Darling, we'll be late." Called Evan from the cab.

Zoe whimpered quietly into William's neck, not wishing to leave.

William chuckled at the mousy whimper and patted her back.

"Go on, get on. You don't want the Captain of the Queen Elizabeth to be late now, do ye?"

She shrugged carelessly. She'd opted to stay at home, to be near her parents, but that had been jeopardised by Cunard sending her an exclusive invitation to join her husband while he worked.

"What will I do though?" she moused, gazing at William.

He scoffed and shrugged.

"You won't know unless you don't go."

"What if I don't like it?"  
"Oh stop it, you're being silly now." He muttered, clearly loosing his rag with her a little.

She pouted, letting out a depressed sigh and walked towards Evan who stood leaning on the cab door.

William leant on the gate as he watched her get in the cab.

"Oi." He called, just before Evan got in with her.

The young captain gazed up at the retired officer respectfully.

"Ye remember what I told ye about stopping?"

"Yes sir."  
"Don't send her into reverse. Let her stop on her own. Otherwise ye making her still go forward. Then ye turn her."

"Don't worry sir, I'll make sure she stays afloat." Grinned Evan, climbing in beside Zoe and closing the door.

William watched the cab drive away, Zoe waved out of the window to him helplessly. He sighed, waving back before heading back inside.  
"Billy, you're /not/ joining the army. Have you heard this?" cried Aurora, turning to him, one hand firmly on her hip, clearly from loosing her patience with their son, the other hand flew around the air in disbelief.  
"Dad?"  
"Ye heard ye mother. Stay away from that sign up office." he gruffed.  
He didn't dare disagree with Ro for fear she might spit feathers at him.  
He sat back down and picked up the paper, dismissing the subject.  
Young William junior glared frostily at both of his parents and stood, shoving his chair back behind him.  
"Yet you allowed a girl to join the navy." he spat.  
Aurora backed off at the sudden temper flare, her eyed widened more as the kitchen erupted into a yelling match between father and son, resulting in young William receiving a hefty clout from his father for being outrageously ignorant and cheeky.  
Aurora cringed at the sound of her son being hit, but she knew it was needed.  
William jr sat quietly in the corner, refusing to talk to either one of his parents for the remainder of the evening.  
Later that evening, she and William discussed his behaviour in hushed voices, clearly at the end of their tether.  
"Perhaps we should send him off in Joe's fleet," she murmured as she perched on the arm of William's chair.  
"Nae, he needs someone stronger than Joe."  
She sighed hopelessly.  
"What about if we get him in the ship yard?"  
William blinked at his wife in amusement.  
"He'll skip it, we both know that."  
"What about the RAF? He likes planes."  
"What and have him brought back in a body bag? Nae. That's worse than the bloody army."  
He let out an irritated sigh.  
"What about Charlie?"  
"Y' honestly think Lights'll put up with that? He'll send him back."  
"He needs someone like Colin, or Davis."  
Aurora sighed then, leaning against her husband in a defeated fashion.  
"Why can't he just..."  
William laughed softly and patted her thigh.  
"He'll learn, eventually,"  
"I hope you're right." she mumbled.  
"D' ye think Zoe's alright with Evan?" he asked suddenly.  
"I think so. What makes you ask?"  
"It's probably nothing but she just seemed reluctant to leave." he replied quietly.  
Zoe often worried him. She wasn't one for coming forward and stating if there was a problem.  
"I think they're fine. I just don't think she wanted to be alone on that ship."  
"Well they have all sorts of entertainment on board now don't they? Not the sorta stuff we're used 't'." he muttered.  
"I wouldn't have minded Y'know if you wanted to go."  
"What and leave you with him behaving like he is? No way lass." he laughed softly.  
"I wouldn't leave ye on your own anyway."  
He nudged her playfully, making her smile.  
"D'you think she remembers it? The Titanic, I mean." asked Ro quietly.  
"Pfft, god knows. She was only three after all."  
"She remembers papa." said Aurora suddenly.  
"Maybe she remembers little bits of it...I don't really know." he shrugged.  
"I guess only she can answer that question..."

XXXX

10th April, 1912, Southampton.

_"Sit still."  
The child gawped out of the window at Titanic, her nose pressed against the glass window of her grandpapa's car.  
She blinked at the sheer scale of the ship.  
"Grandpapa did you really build __**that**__?"  
"Yes sweeting I did. With the help of a lot of other people of course," chuckled Thomas Andrews modestly.  
"Who owns it?"  
"Great Uncle Bruce," replied Aurora.  
"But mamma I thought Uncle Bruce owend the other boat."  
Thomas Andrews exchanged amused glances with his daughter.  
"He owns a lot of ships darling_…."

XXXXX

Zoe boarded the RMS Q.E with Evan, the crew greeted them cheerfully, all lined up, respectfully saluting the captain as they walked down the corridor of stewards.

"What room?" Asked Zoe, gazing at her ticket and looking at the brass numbers on the doors.

"It doesn't have a number." Replied Evan, grinning wickedly.

"Well then how shall we know what room it I- Oh."

She stared at the door, which read **CAPTAINS SUITE **in big bold brass letters.

"You don't sound too thrilled, darling?"

"Oh I am….." she trailed.

"Zo, come on. I've known you since we were kids." Even folded his arms and leant on the large oak door.

"No, it's nothing, really…..I just….didn't want to be on my own." She scuffed her shoe timidly at the awkward silence.

Evan blinked at his wife in disbelief.

"Zo, I'm not going to ditch you with a bunch of strangers. Molly Brown's on board."

"Evan, I haven't seen her since I was on the Titanic." She pointed out.

"Exactly, you'll have a lot to talk about. She's been dying to see you all week. Keep's dragging me every time I go past."

Zoe giggled at her husband.

"Fine."

"Good." He grinned and opened the door to their suite, Zoe's eyes widened, impressed.

"Well…..this is better than Greystones, isn't it?" She mused.

"Nothing's better than our home Zo," he murmured, pulling her into his arms.

"Please try and enjoy the trip…."

"I'll try." She lied.

"Good girl." He murmured, kissing her nose.

"I need to go and introduce the Officer's to the board. Will you be alright here? I'll send a bellboy up to help un pack."

She nodded as he kissed her then, and watched him head out of the room, placing his hat on his head and closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Xx~Chapter 2 ~ A bit of a shock.~xX

Two o clock dragged along for Evan, but when he did, he was quick to hang up his hat.  
"Zoe? What was it you wanted to talk to me about love?" he called, walking in to a first class cabin. She had been wanting to tell him something for days, but only now had he had the chance to listen to her.  
She smiled slightly as he appeared, looking lovely in her yellow laced dress.  
She paused, a little unsure how to break the news to him.  
"Love what is it?" he asked, pulling her close, his brows furrowing with concern.  
"Zoe..."  
She gave a careless shrug as she snuggled into him.  
"Zo, you're starting to worry me darling."  
He tilted her chin to make her look at him.  
"Zo," he murmured sympathetically as she sobbed.  
He sighed, holding her close until they were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
Releasing his wife, he strolled across and opened the door.  
The butler stared at Zoe as she sobbed and then frowned at the captain.  
"Bit upset," explained Evan as Zoe strangled a large sob.  
"Women issues," he mouthed, stepping outside to talk to the butler.  
"Sir, I've got a rather large demanding group of people wanting to sit at your table this evening... What shall I tell them?"  
"Tell them no. Its invitation only."  
Another loud sob.  
"Very good sir."  
Evan close the door behind him and turned back to Zoe who looked like she'd calmed down a bit.  
He _was_ worried. Normally she was very grounded and hardly ever cried, but this, this worried him.  
He pulled her back into his arms and whispered soothing and loving words to her as her sobs reduced to sniffles. She practically clung to his dinner jacket and strangled another sob as his hand trailed gently on her waist.  
"Zo, come on," he murmured, kissing her sweetly.  
"This isn't like you, you're a nervous wreck..."  
She kissed him back. She knew she was being stupid.  
He led her to the sofa then, pulling her down onto his lap and holding her close.  
"Darling has someone said something? Because if they have I'll have a warning issued."  
He said.  
Zoe shook her head as she leaned into him quietly.  
He knew jealousy was rife under these circumstances.  
"I'm pregnant, Evan," she moused.  
He paused, tilting his head at his wife.  
"Well shouldn't we be celebrating?" he chirped, clearly delighted.  
"But my career-"  
"Zoe. You're twenty-eight. Surely you're sick and tired of rigging ropes and being bossed around for the rest of your life?"  
She sniffed and paused before giving a slight shake of the head, agreeing with him.  
"Now listen to me, Mrs Marshal."  
She gazed at him then and laughed a little.  
"That's better. I hate seeing you upset."  
He kissed her lovingly then.  
"I suppose it'll give them something to talk about," she mumbled, fiddling with his tie and kissing him back.  
"Yes I suppose it will."

Zoe walked timidly alongside Evan, her arm looped through his.  
Mindless chatter faded as the first class passengers got a first glimpse of the captains wife.  
She felt like a display item as she walked beside him in graceful steps, avoiding eye contact with anyone.  
"Isn't she pretty?"  
She paused in her mind, catching some of the conversations.  
"Look at her eyes."  
"Those are the shoes I wanted look-"  
Zoe kept her eyes fixed on the brass button of Evan's glove.  
"How old is the captain anyway?"  
"Thirty five I believe."  
"Hn. And her?"  
"Couldn't tell you. Don't know much about her except for the fact that she's Thomas Andrews' granddaughter."  
Zoe remembered the kind elder man who she knew affectionately as Grandpapa.  
She wobbled a little on the wooden floor, but Evan tightened his grip to steady her.  
Finally after what seemed like ages, they reached the captains table an were face to face with unknown faces.  
"Darling?"  
Evan held out the chair for his wife, carefully shoving her in before taking the seat to her right.  
They all looked a rather intimidating bunch of hypocrites.  
"Well captain, how did you find her first launch?"  
"Splendid, couldn't have gone smoother, I just wish the Royal Navy would stop scouring underneath her to see how long she is." replied Evan as he broke the ice.  
The table erupted into friendly chuckles.  
"Aand your wife...?"  
"Ah yes, this is my wife, Zoe."  
"Zoe this is the Duke and Duchess of Kent, and the duchess of Rochester." he introduced.  
She forced a shy, polite smile.  
"What a lovely name."  
"Thank you."  
"You must be very proud of your husband."  
"Oh I am."  
She smiled at Evan and squeezed his hand lovingly under the table.  
"I've heard your father was a mariner?"  
"Which one?"  
More laughter.  
"Murdoch."  
She smiled then.  
"Yes, he's retired now, too busy trying to convince my brother not to join the army." she mused.  
"Ah. Yes, Navy's always better. Or RAF, RAF'S a good one."

"And the pair of you have no children?" Probed an oldish woman.

Evan glanced at Zoe and she gave a small nod.

"Actually before we came to dinner Zoe broke the news that she's with child."

It was his turn to squeeze her hand then.

"Oh how delightful, oh really that must be the icing on the cake for you."

Zoe's mind drifted off then, ignoring some of the cooing and fussing. She hated it. She hated this whole, false display thing that was merely put on display for the companies sake.

She knew Evan would much rather waffle down a decent Sunday roast than eat this fancy pants gourmet food.

She could also bet any one of those people around the table that he'd order a sandwich later on.

Zoe let out a soft sigh, jumping slightly when she felt Evan stroke under her wrist with his thumb.

She couldn't read French. When she had been on the Titanic, her Grandpapa had mostly ordered the food.

"Are you alright Mrs Marshal? You look a bit peaky."

Zoe's blue eyes snapped up to meet the woman's.

"Actually I do think I'll go and lie down, excuse me."  
She stood, the others followed suit.

Evan gazed at his wife, his brow furrowed with concern.

"Do you want me to walk you back darling?" he asked quietly, aware that every pair of eyes at the table were now watching them.

She shook her head gently and managed a small smile.

"You stay and entertain your guests."

"Zoe I don't like leaving you alone like this," he murmured in a low voice so that the others couldn't ear, despite three of the women craning their necks to catch a glimpse of the conversation.

"At least let me take you back."

She sighed softly, knowing she was defeated.

"Ladies, Gentlemen I'll be right back."

Evan led Zoe away, taking her out on deck for some air.

She leaned into him and sighed softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist gently, kissing her head gently.

"Y' know when you just want to get off?" she muttered.

"Am I that bad a captain?"

She laughed softly as he led her back inside snuggling close to him as he walked her down the corridor to their suite.

"I won't be too long," he murmured, drawing her close.

"I know." She sighed softly as he kissed her, his thumb stroking her cheek gently as she closed her eyes as they kissed. She didn't want him to leave her alone, but she knew he had to entertain his guests.

She sulked as he broke the kiss, Eskimo kissing her lovingly before he walked back down the corridor and back to the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Xx~Chapter 3~ Meeting Mr Dawson.~xX**

_"I won't go without you."  
"Aurora, you've /got/ to think of Zoe..."  
The firing of the gun caused Zoe to huddle more into Joseph Boxhall's coat, frightened as her mamma and William quarrelled quietly.  
"HENRY NO!"  
The sound of another flare.  
"S'alright." soothed Joe, patting her small back gently.  
"JOE! TAKE THIS ONE! WILL CAN HELP ME WITH COLLAPSABLE A!"  
"ALRIGHT LIGHTS!"  
Zoe glanced to the side to see Mr Dawson stood there.  
He forced a small grin at her and winked despite the chaos, her Auntie Rose was right by his side, and looked like she'd already been in the water once.  
Her mother let out a shocked squeal then as the Will picked her up bridal style and plonked her in the boat before taking her from Joe an handing her to Aurora_.

Zoe's eyes snapped open into pure darkness. It wasn't until a few moments later when she realised that Evan's arm was around her waist as he slept soundly beside her.  
She gazed up at the ceiling, sighing softly, trying to rid the horrid dream what had also been reality.  
She turned and snuggled close into Evan, forcing herself to try and go back to sleep, but within those few minutes of which she had fallen back to sleep, she had another dream...

_She tottered beside Auntie Rose in her lilac dress, the little ribbons on her bonnet billowed in the wind.  
"Jack? How'd you get up here?"  
She stared at the blonde haired boy who merely grinned at Rose in response.  
"Well it wasn't hard if that's what y'mean."  
Zoe huddled behind Rose's dress shyly, clinging to her arm.  
"Well hello," laughed 'Jack', kneeling down to her height.  
"Oh, careful she's ever so shy." said Rose quickly.  
"Ah she don't need t' be shy of ol' me now," he grinned at her.  
Rose laughed as Zoe hid further behind her.  
"Zoe, this is my friend, Jack. Jack this is my god daughter Zoe. She's also Mr Andrews's granddaughter."  
"Oh, hangin out with the big boys huh?" he giggled as Zoe shuffled forward curiously, half furrowing her small brow, wondering whether to laugh or not.  
"It's alright you can laugh, it was supposed to be funny." he whispered, winking at her.  
She beamed then, giggling into Rose's dress.  
"She's adorable."  
"I know. Though I must admit, I've never seen her quite so shy before."  
"So why're you on babysittin' duty anyways?" he probed.  
"Actually I offered." replied Rose.  
"Oh you did, huh?" he folded his arms and laughed as she shoved him playfully.  
"Ro's walking the deck with Officer Murdoch." she whispered, clearly amused.  
"Wonder what Mr A makes o' that."  
"He's difficult to read." shrugged Rose. "But he only wants the best for her, as any normal parent would." she finished, emphasising the word 'normal'.  
"Bet your pa's mission you huh?"he said , kneeling back down to Zoe.  
"He's dead, Jack." said Rose awkwardly.  
"Ah gee...gee I didn't know. /shit/ the poor kid. How?"  
"Mooring cable accident apparently." replied Rose sadly, watching Zoe like a hawk.  
Sadness loomed in the atmosphere then. He felt bad for the kid as she twirled around in her own little world, not really understanding what had happened.  
"Mr Andrews sort of doubles up as her father I guess."  
"Well she couldn't have gotten anyone better I guess."  
"No, I guess she couldn't." agreed Rose._  
_A loud splash averted their attention then.  
"Hey!"  
Jack picked Zoe up then, placing her little feet on the railing, both arms pinned either side of her so she wouldn't fall.  
"Y see him?" he cried, pointing to the dolphin.  
Rose leaned over too, gazing at the dolphin.  
"Look look- there's another. There's a whole bunch of 'em!"  
Jack pointed out the dolphins to the tot.  
"Wow, look at that one!" He pointed again as one leapt clear out of the water before diving back in again._

Again she woke up, running a hand through her blonde hair and sighing softly.  
"Zo?"  
"Mhm?"  
She felt Evan kiss her shoulder lovingly, his arms wrapped lightly around her waist.  
"What's the matter?" he murmured, his warm breath landed on the bare skin on her neck.  
"Nothing love," she lied.  
He propped himself up, so that he could look at her.  
"Zo don't lie to me," he murmured quietly.  
She turned to him, the light reflected her Bambi like eyes.  
"Well... Oh Evan it's the Titanic." she muttered.  
"I don't get you Zo."  
"She's the same design and everything." she muttered.  
"You mean you can remember it?" he asked in disbelief.  
"Everything. From the bloody boiler room to that damn glass dome." she mumbled. Snuggling into him.  
"Zo, this ship won't sink. I won't let it." he vowed quietly as she leaned into him.  
"Oh Evan I know you won't." she murmured softly.  
He dropped a kiss on her head then lovingly and pulled her close into his arms.  
"What were you dreaming about?"  
"Jack Dawson."  
"Who?"  
"A nice man on the ship who died. He was Rose's friend."  
"Oh..."  
"He showed me the dolphins." she mumbled tiredly.  
"You dreamt about dolphins?"  
"Yeah."  
His chest shook then as he laughed silently which made her smile.  
"I'm surprised you remembered any of it at all."

_January, 1927, sports hall, Warsash Maritime and Navigation Academy, Southampton._

"Now you might not always have your senses available!" Joseph Boxhall's voice echoed around the hall.  
"So, we're going to play a little game that will put you in that awkward situation."  
Zoe leant on the cold brick wall as she watched Joseph hand them each a blindfold.  
"Oh no." she mumbled as he handed her one.  
"Oh yes." he mused, passing them down the line.  
Once he'd handed the group their blindfolds, he picked up a football.  
Laughter erupted throughout the hall.  
"Alright, pipe down."  
The bell rattled in the ball.  
"We're going to have a game of blind man's football. So you'll have no sight. You'll have to use the rest of your senses instead. If you hit the wall here with the ball, it's a goal."  
Zoe reluctantly fastened the blindfold over her eyes tightly.  
"If you can see light, I want you to double fold it so it'll be blocked out."  
She could sense Joe grinning wickedly, obviously knowing that this would be an entire disaster.  
"Alright? Set?" And then, the whistle went.  
The first thing to happen was that the entire group burst into fits of laughter as they tried to _find their feet before trying to follow the ball. Zoe could hear Joseph laughing as she smacked herself into a wall.  
"Murdoch, get the hell off of that wall," he bellowed jokingly.  
"Use your common sense, it's a blocked route, so what would you do?"  
"Turn around?"  
"Well go on then."  
He was laughing now, clearly enjoying himself while the rest of them looked like a complete bunch of muppets.  
"Umph."  
"Sorry Zo,"  
She felt the hand then as it pulled her back to her feet.  
"Marshal, this is a one on one game, if you were boxing would you help the opponent up?"  
"No sir!"  
"Well then what the hell are you doing?"  
Zoe could hear Evan laughing at Joe."Good sportsmanship sir."  
She heard Joseph laughing then, just as an alarm brought her back to the present._

She smiled as she felt Evan stir, clearly still tired.  
He nuzzled her neck, sighing softly.  
She turned to face him, kissing him lovingly.  
"You don't want to be late," she mused quietly as he started a trail of kisses down her neck.  
She smiled, enjoying the attention.  
"Put it on snooze."  
She laughed, her fingers lacing through the back of his hair as he kissed her collarbone.  
"It's not a holiday for you, Y'know," she mused as he stole a kiss.  
He pouted, making her laugh again.  
He sat up then, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
"Look at that. It's not even bloody light." he muttered, flicking on the bedside lamp and shuffling into his slippers.  
"Don't walk into the desk this time."  
She smirked as he lazily shuffled around and over to the wardrobe to pull out his uniform.  
She watched him pull out a crisp White shirt which she had ironed before they had boarded and watched him slip it on and button it up.  
"Any plans for today?" he asked, fastening his tie.  
She sat upright, enjoying the scene of a half dressed mariner.  
"Not really." she replied, hugging a pillow as she watched him slip his trousers on.  
"There's a cinema on the second floor."  
"I am not going to the cinema by myself, I'll look a muppet."  
"No you won't, tell you what, I'll treat you to that Marilyn Monroe film later if you like."  
Zoe blinked at him in disbelief.  
"Only cause you fancy her."  
"Rubbish."  
"Is it?"  
"You know full well it is."  
She watched him put his hat on before he turned and strolled over to her, perching back on the bed.  
"She's not a notch on you," he murmured before leaning over and kissing her lovingly.  
Zoe moaned softly into the kiss, disappointed when he tapped her nose playfully before he stood and left.  
She sighed softly, tying her hair back in a pony tail before looking at the clock and scowling.  
It was four thirty am.  
Sighing, she stood up and drew the curtains shut again and clambered back into bed, falling back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Xx~ Chapter 4 – A little reunion. ~xX**

_/"Alright. Off y' go then."  
Zoe blinked at their chief and then gazed out onto the open moors.  
"What, that's it? A tarpolian and a compass?"  
"Yep. You'll have a blindin weekend camping."  
Zoe gazed up as the rain started to fall, pelting against her bright blue waterproof coat.  
She sighed as the Landrover drove off, leaving the group of fifteen cadets clueless.  
"This. For a whole bloody weekend." scoffed one.  
"Well I say we head North and find some sort of drop ditch so we can shelter."  
Evan Marshal turned to Zoe for the first time, making eye contact. She was jolted into some sort of trance, struggling to pull her blue eyes away from his brown ones. Eventually the connection broke, leaving Zoe freaked out a little.  
She fiddled with the zipper on her jacket nervously, wondering what the hell had just happened when a hand clamped down on her shoulder.  
"Alright doll?"  
She grinned at Tyrone. He was one of her best friends.  
"What the hell was that between you and Marshal?"  
"Shuddup Ty, I don't know, and I don't particularly want to talk about it." she whispered back.  
"Marshal and Murdoch sittin in a tree K I S S I N G-"  
"TY!" she squealed and thumped him playfully on the arm.  
The boy started to laugh, quickly forcing the laugh into a snicker as Marshal frowned at him.  
Tyrone giggled constantly every time he looked at Zoe, much to her annoyance.  
She flushed scarlet as Evan gazed at her briefly, probably wondering what Tyrone Whiting was babbling about.  
"Whiting." he ordered.  
"Sir?"  
"Go gather some sticks."  
"Owh."  
"Now."  
"Yes sir."  
Evan then turned back to helping the others with the tent.  
"Zoe?"  
She looked up at him, butterflies tingled her stomach as he spoke her name.  
"Hold the torch over me will you please?" he asked in a softer tone.  
"Of course."  
She held the torch perfectly in position as he nailed another ground peg into the hard stony surface.  
By the time the tent was up, they were all miserable and soaked to the bone, sharing a can of beans and some bread which they'd managed to toast. Much to everyone's delight Whiting had sneaked some Marshmallows and popcorn in the camp.  
"How'd you get those past Boxhall?" asked Frankie.  
Tyrone shrugged and grinned wickedly.  
"Hid them in the survival kit."  
Everyone laughed then.  
Zoe watched as Evan isolated himself away from the group, exiting the tent and walking outside now it had stopped raining.  
She giggled as Jack Foster burnt his marshmallow and handed him her's instead.  
"Don't you want it?" he asked, delighted that someone showed him some sympathy.  
"No, I'm alright," she replied, standing up and walking outside, finding herself trailing after Evan.  
"Evan?"  
He turned to face her, smiling.  
"Why aren't you inside?" he demanded.  
"I could ask you the same question."  
He raised his brow.  
"Blimey there's no getting past you, is there?" he joked lightly as the lights in the tent went out, the others obviously asleep.  
Zoe smiled shyly and nodded in slight agreement.  
She leaned next to him on the fence as the rain started to fall in more of a drizzle style.  
"Zo...?"  
"Yes Evan?"  
"Earlier..."  
She fidgeted shyly.  
"I've never felt like that for anyone."  
He turned to her then, the eye lock returned as he boldly made the decision to kiss her.  
Zoe stood, rooted to the spot as they kissed, melting in his arms but yet feeling safe at the same time. It was her first kiss. If her father had witnessed it, he'd have probably shot Evan. He was always warding boys off. She didn't mind though, she knew he only meant well.  
Evan deepened the kiss them as the darkness engulfed them, turning it into more of a French kiss. He held her waist lightly, luckily for Zoe he drew her close just before her knees buckled, and then, they broke apart to breathe.  
Evan swallowed nervously as Zoe just stared at him in wonder.  
He drew her close then, and much to his surprise and delight she snuggled into him, her head resting on his strong chest_.

She often dreamt of Evan. More times than none it was of when they first met at maritime college. He had been several years older, making her still feel like a baby at the tender age of eighteen, but she didn't care. She remembered taking him home for the first time, and the way her mother and father craned their necks nosily out of the window to get a decent look at the suitor.

Her alarm went off at then when jumped herself awake. She was tempted to use Evans 'snooze' trick.  
She felt dead - like she hadn't slept at all. She remembered waking up with Evan, watching him dress and leave for his post.  
She sighed and sat up, her hair straggly tied up into a ponytail from earlier.  
She gazed down at her wedding and engagement rings, smiling at them before she stood and settled for a navy blue and White dress. She quickly changed and headed down for breakfast.

Walking past the bridge, she noticed a group of wealthy looking cougars drooling over her husband and scoffed a small laugh as he tried to escape from them.  
"Ladies, I'm a married man." he cried, backing himself into a corner.  
"That's never stopped anyone before Captain," purred one.  
"Yes, well I love my wife, thank you very much. Now /excuse/ me ladies." she laughed as he escaped and locked himself in the wheel room.  
"I'd love to be you Marshie." chirped the second officer.  
Zoe scoffed a small laugh as she headed into the breakfast room and sat at a table by herself in the far corner.  
A familiar tune caught her ears then, and she turned to it.  
She wasn't quite sure where she'd heard it, but she remembered the man who used to whistle it.  
"Uncle Cal?"  
The man's head snapped up. He frowned, gazing at the blonde across from him.  
"I'm sorry were you talking to me?" he asked.  
She nodded.  
"It's me, Zoe."  
He blinked, his eyes widened with surprise.  
"What on earth are you by yourself for?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.  
"I'm not, well not really. I -oh." she paused as the waiter arrived.  
"Come and join me," offered Hockley.  
"Would you mind?"  
"Not at all ma'am." replied the waiter.  
"Where's your mother?" asked Cal as she perched opposite him at the small table.  
"Mamma and papa aren't on board, I'm here with Evan."  
Cal blinked as if he'd misunderstood.  
"Well where is the old sea-dog?"  
"He's manning the ship. He's the captain." she explained.  
"/Really/?" Hockley sounded delighted.  
"And how's your mother?"  
"She's alright I suppose. Billy's being a git though."  
"Hm. He does seem a tyrant."  
"Yes he's not the most well behaved person." she mused.  
"And Murdoch?"  
"Papa's fine," replied Zoe, smiling. She didn't remember William punching Cal. Molly Brown had taken her for a little walk to stretch her legs when that had happened.  
"What about you? Where are you headed?"  
"Back to America. I had a business meeting over in London." replied Cal.  
"Oh."  
"I would have called but I didn't have much time-"  
"Well look what the cat dragged in backward..." drawled the American woman's accent, clearly pointed at her second godfather.

XxxX

A/N

Soo, let me know what you think so far -thoughts/ reviews etc :3 Again I'm working on chapters in no set order haha, just writing whatever seems to pop up in my head.  
This is based around WW1.  
All of the info appearing in Zoe's dreams is credit to my awesome second cousin who is an Officer in the royal navy and he's trained cadets so my maritime knowledge is pretty spot on - he gave me a huge lowdown on what happens at Warsash and the training yesterday when I met up with him. personally I wouldn't like to try it LOL! (especially the H.E.U.T training nowadays.) But for example the blind man's football game etc - my cousin did that at the Flyde college in Fleetwood /Blackpool, and Apparently marines always go camping on the first weekend so I'm guessing it would have pretty much been the same :)


	6. Chapter 6

Xx~Chapter 5 An introduction~xX

Caledon Hockley glared at Molly Brown over his glasses.

"How on earth did you manage to get into first class again?" he asked sarcastically.

Zoe sat quietly as the older adults glared at one another.

Molly merely forced a smile at Cal, before turning towards Zoe.

"Well now, haven't you grown?" she grinned, her voice completely changing.

Zoe found herself smiling at the woman as she grabbed a chair from behind and joined them.

Breakfast dragged out for Zoe. Somehow the adults had emerged in throwing insults at one another, and after an hour or so, she was back on deck by herself, longing for home.

She pouted, leaning on the rail when she heard raised voices coming from the wheel room, Evan's voice was louder than the cadet's as he shouted.

"Back down and wind your neck in!" howled Evan, towering over the unruly teenager who shrank back against the wall at the captain.

She wondered what the commotion was about as the shouting continued, only catching small snippets.

"Captain's kinda feisty huh?" asked Molly Brown, who had somehow managed to find her as the quarrelling continued.

"Only when lazy cadets don't do as their told," joked Zoe lightly.

"You know the captain?"

"He's my husband," said Zoe, a little louder as the arguing continued.

"The passenger is _always_ right, Daniel. Don't ever answer me back again, or it'll be the end of your seafaring career, do you understand me?"

"Yes Captain Marshal."

"Get on."

"Yes sir."

Zoe watched Evan run his fingers through his hair and sigh as the boy left.

"Well aren't ya gonna introduce me properly? I jus' keep callin him Marshal."

Zoe laughed and glanced again to see whether Evan looked like he wanted company.

"Come on then."

Zoe walked to the wheel room where Evan was now at his desk, looking more relaxed as he checked the maps and co ordinations.

"Darling?"

Evan looked up then, relieved. "Boy am I glad to see you," He muttered, smiling and standing up, embracing his wife in a close hug.

"I'm not alone," murmured Zoe, chuckling as he attempted to nuzzle her neck, clearly stressed out from the commotion earlier.

"Ah, Mrs Brown!" he chirped, noticing the large figure in the doorway.

"Molly, this is my husband, Evan," she introduced, placing her hand on Evan's chest proudly.

"Well now, a proper introduction at last, pleased t' meet ya sonny." Laughed Molly, holding out her hand for a shake.

"Last time I saw her she were still in a highchair," she nodded at Zoe who blushed out of pure embarrassment as Evan chuckled, his arm sneaked around Zoe's slender waist.

"Well at least she won't be whinging about being lonely." He mused.

'Oh great,' thought Zoe, now she had to put up with being told stories about when she was little.

This trip was getting better and better.

A/N

Short, and delayed I know, but I struggled with this chapter a little. Anyways, hopefully back to normal routine now after exams have gone

Also I'm starting a new story following on from An officer and a Gentleman, and I'm also considering starting a story about Charles Lightoller


	7. Chapter 7

Xx~Chapter 6. A little bit of luck.~xX

Zoe leaned into Evan as they walked around the deck. He was winding her up as per usual, his broad Yorkshire accent stood out like a sore thumb.

"No, just means we've got an extra week on board."

He kept a straight innocent face as his wife gawped at him in disbelief, clearly horrified as she worked it out in the back of her mind before he snickered loudly dropped his head and smirked.

"I could hear the clogs working back there," he mused as she thumped his arm playfully.

"Don't wind me up like that," she muttered, failing not to smile.

The sun blared down on the pair as they leant on the railing, gazing out to the ocean.

"Have you thought about where you'd like to go when we get to New York?" he asked, sliding his arm around her waist.

"I'd like to see Aunt Rose." She said suggestively.

Evan nodded. "It's a good idea, I thought you might say that."

She gazed at him over her sunglasses and blinked at him amused.

"You did?"

"Mhm."

"You know, it's scary how you can predict me like that." She said, gazing over her shoulder at a man and woman having an argument.

Evan looked too, clearly amused.

"You hate it when people stare at us when we quarrel." He mused.

She giggled.

"Only when you act like an idiot." She narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

Their quarrels were petty really, nothing more than a lover's tiff.

But this one that they were so drawn into watching now, was rather entertaining as the woman threw a glass of red wine over her husband.

Zoe quickly looked away and snickered into Evan.

"If you did that to me, I'd belt you." Said Evan as the man cowered at his wife's screeching.

"If you belted me, my dad would shoot you," scoffed Zoe.

Evan tilted his head as if agreeing slightly. Murdoch probably would shoot him. Of course Evan would never hurt Zoe, physically or emotionally. Though he would probably be fuming if she ever did throw wine at him.

"Arranged marriage by the looks of it," muttered a voice at the side of them with a notepad.

Evan turned to the gentleman alarmed as he scribbled down the whole argument.

"Do you have the right to do that?" he asked.

"I'm a reporter captain, anything what sells the paper." He replied., beaming and holding out his hand.

"Vernon Bartlett," he introduced.

"Evan Marshal"

"Oh I know who you are captain. " said the journalist grinning widely.

Zoe knew that Mr Bartlett was writing big stories for the Daily Chronicle and had been covering the war in Germany. Her father had been buying the papers to keep up with the story.

"I'd like to do an article on the ships journey, if you wouldn't mind," he asked.

Evan looked at Zoe doubtfully. He wasn't used to having reporters and journalists around.

She nodded encouragingly.

"Evan he's a big reporter," she muttered quietly as they discussed the offer.

"Big? As in what?"

"As in the Chronicle." She explained, rolling her eyes slightly.

"You want to listen to your misses more," said Bartlett, flashing Zoe a friendly smile.

"Course I don't blame you for not wanting to disclose informati-"

Evan raised a brow causing the reporter to pause slightly before he continued.

"I'd like to do a little bit of an article on you first if you may…the public are always curious about cruise liners and their captains."

Evan exchanged another doubtful glance with Zoe but still she nodded at him.

"Alright, what would you like to know?" he asked, offering the reporter a seat as the three of them occupied deck chairs next to each other.

Vernon Bartlett looked delighted.

"Well…"

XxxX

A/N

I'm so sorry for not updating this but its been so sunny where I am right now, I've just been enjoying the weather.

I totally forgot about this, then I went riding my horse this morning with my dad and I was like, oh, I've forgot to update the chapter LOL! So here y' go xoxox


	8. Chapter 8

XxxX Chapter 7 ~ Troopship?~XxxX

"And what do you make of the Q.E going to war as a troopship captain?"

Evan almost choked on his coffee. This was certainly news to him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, that's what the British Government have plans for."

"Over my dead body," he scoffed.

"Evan..." warned Zoe.

"I believe there's nothing you can do on the matter, captain."

Evan glared at the reporter moodily.

"Cunard have given the go ahead. It looks like you'll remain the captain."

"What?"

"Zoe..." it was Evan's turn to warn his wife now as she almost fell backwards off of the deck chair.

"He won't be going." she said firmly.

"I'm afraid he won't have much choice my dear, when Cunard accepted the deal they not only signed themselves up but their entire crew as part of its company."

Evan glanced at Zoe, who's face had drained in colour. She looked as white as a ghost. In an attempt to calm his wife, he patted her leg affectionately, but it didn't seem to do much good.

"And you are contracted as captain of this ship for the next three years," reminded Vernon.

Zoe had fallen completely silent.

"I'm afraid he's right sir," said an officer, handing Evan a report.

"When she docks in New York they're spraying her."

"Over my dead body they will..."

It seemed to be the only sentence he could string together.

Zoe watched Evan closely. His jaw was clenched, his lips were pursed together, and he looked absolutely fuming.

"How will _I_ get back?" asked Zoe.

"What about all of these people?"

"They'll be transferred to her sister ship in the fleet."

Evan huffed and stood before stomping moodily into the cabin.

XxxX

New York ~ 1940.

Zoe watched as they sprayed the paint on the Queen Elizabeth. She knew the ship was her husbands pride and joy and she could see from the pained look on his face that he was gutted by the Government's decision to use her as a war ship.

She took his hand as they stood and watched from across the docks, watching the ship being transformed from her brilliant Cunard colours of black and white to the Royal Navy's horrid steel blue grey.

Evan sulked like a school boy who had been given detention or the cane.

"Evan..?"

He guiltily turned to her and kissed her nose quietly, too gutted to speak about anything at all. He wasn't in the mood, not now his precious Elizabeth had been turned into a war machine...

XXXX

"Look, get on the Queen Mary," coaxed Evan two days later.

"I am not letting you go on that thing, what if it get's blown up?"

Evan sighed. She was hysterical, and people were staring at them now.

"Zoe, just get on the damn boat."

"No."

"Don't make me carry you on there," he warned.

"No. Either I go with you or I stay here with Aunt Rose."

"Zoe honey just get on the boat..." said a red headed woman in her late forties, interrupting the rather heated quarrel that was breaking out between the couple.

"B-but Aunt Rose you said-"  
"I know what I said, but I don't want you on that ship. Take the Queen Mary home, you'll see Evan in Southampton."

Zoe gazed at her god mother in confusion, but trusted her nonetheless.

"Fine."

"Good girl."

"I'm not a girl I'm a woman," stated Zoe firmly, still moody by their decision.

"Zoe it's for the best."

"You know I hate liners. Merchant Navy ships I can handle but liners...I don't want to go by myself."

"Well you have to. Zoe, I've never ordered or bossed you around in all of the ten years we've been togther but please just this once, get on the god damn boat."

"It's a SHIP!" she shouted furiously causing several people to jump in surprise at her shrieking.

"Excuse me miss, is he bothering you?" asked a kind older gentlman.

"Of course he's bothering me," replied Zoe.

The man looked at Evan furiously.

"He has to, he's my husband."

Evan shook his head at the drama and watched her stalk up the gangplank without even a kiss goodbye. The old man chuckled as he watched the moody blonde girl walk away.

"Mood swings," said Rose, standing beside him.

"She'll calm down, just give her time."  
"Hn, lets hope so for both of our sakes," he muttered, watching Zoe board the ship in temper before she disappeared out of sight.

XXX

A/N

Eh, I hope this was alright. I would like to say thankyou to irishgirl999 for subbing. I haven't really updated this one like I should but I hope you enjoy.

I promise the next chapter will be better. Reviews and constructive criticism will be recieved with gratitude :) xox


End file.
